happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Super Mario and Happy Feet by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called, "Meet Mario and Luigi". Plot (At Bowser's Castle, two Koopatrols lead to Bowser) *Bowser: Back again? *Koopatrol #1: Yes. *Koopatrol #2: King Boo is here for you. *Bowser: Ah. King Boo, show yourself. *King Boo: *appear in shapeshift* Boo! *Koopatrols: *scream and runaway* *Bowser: King Boo, my master, what do you got in hands? *King Boo: Master Bowser, there's real penguins on the forest. I am going to stop them. *Bowser: Ahh, our chance is to capture them to your mansion. *King Boo: Yes. Luigi will have the fear of his life. *Bowser: Good. Now go to the forest and capture them. My penguin collection is mine! *King Boo: Yes. See you so soon. *teleports* *Bowser: At last. All of Mushroom Kingdom will be mine. *evil laugh* (At the beach, Dorrie drops by Yoshi) *Yoshi: Thanks for the ride Dorrie. *Dorrie: Your welcome my man Yoshi. *Yoshi: Alright. Bye. *Dorrie: Take care. *swim back to the sea* *Yoshi: Alright Mario and Luigi, whatever you are. Here i come. (Yoshi enter to the jungle of the forest. With the penguin species and Sven) *Mumble: So guys, this place is like the same one than before. Do you know where we going? *Perxio: Uh.............? *Rinaldo: What Uh? Speak up! *Perxio: This way. *Rinaldo: Oh. *Perxio: What are you waiting for? Come on. (In the center of the forest) *Mumble: What am i seeing? *Perxio: I don't know. It's too dark. *Phoenix: I know we should know where we are at. It's the way to know for sure that we are not lost. *Gloria: Boys, we can all do it together. We are a group and part of it. *Perxio: Yes. *Ramón: We are. *Phoenix: What we need, is to find someone who will help us rescue our children. *Mumble: Well, without Koops and Goombella, we have to do it on our own. *Phoenix: Come on guys, no time wasted. *Ramón: Now, Rinaldo will let the fears out of his mind. *Rinaldo: Oh shush it Ramón. You're giving me a bad day today. The third time in a year to give me a bad day. *Phoenix: You will learn to get used to it, amigo. *Rinaldo: Sorry. Let's just go. *Mumble: Okay then. (In the forest hill) *Lombardo: Ooooooh, a water lake. *Raul: Seems warm. *Lovelace: We may be able to jump and pass by. There are no logs around. So we may have to jump. *Sven: All duty for safey. Let's jump. (They jumped into the lake) *Mumble: Looks warm. *Perxio: I know. But less cold. *Mumble: It sure fell nice in there. *Phoenix: Yeah, I see what you mean by that. *Mumble: Let's swim. (In the lake) *Mumble: The water out there is warm. Not that cold. *Phoenix: Well, our bodies are designed for extreme cold. *Rinaldo: Come on guys, swim fast. Don't get yourself dirty. *Raul: Man, Rinaldo is having a ruff day today. Right? *Mumble: Yes. I think he need a little break. *Rinaldo: Yeah. I'm on a break. *Ramón: Rinaldo, don't you want to stick with us? *Rinaldo: No. *Mumble: Follow him guys. *Lovelace: Rinaldo, we're coming with you. (The penguin species and Sven follow Rinaldo) *Rinaldo: Yeah, follow me you want. *Mumble: We're trying to help you be calm. *Phoenix: We care about you, amigo. *Rinaldo: Yeah, you won't see me til' the day Antarctica becomes a ball island. *Mumble: Our world is shaped as a mushroom like we saw today. *Rinaldo: Why would i know like now? *Phoenix: You cannot run off by yourself, amigo. *Rinaldo: Hey. I'm a adult now. Since my amigos were kids, we made the Amigos Cave. We tried making our place a community until we failed by the time i met your brother on Graduation Day. *Mumble: That was in the past. We defeated the skuas together by the time you saved your own colony. *Rinaldo: No. Ramón did it with you. Boss Skua will never be a good citizen of Antarctica. *Ramón: Gosh, nobody is perfect in our world. *Lovelace: And there is no perfect person who fail on things at all. *Phoenix: Lovelace is right, amigo. *Rinaldo: Yeah, follow me everyone. (Everyone follow Rinaldo, far from the forest, Mario and Luigi were searching for something) *Luigi: Hello? Did you saw something? *Mario: I don't know. It sounded familiar. But nothing seems to go on for now. *Luigi: I know a way, follow me. (Back with the penguins, Cheep Cheeps were swimming) *Mumble: What kind of fishes are those? *Seymour: There not like the ones from our world. *Mumble: They're all red. Follow them. (They follow the Cheep Cheeps) *Raul: Big fishes. Big big fishy. *Phoenix: Let's see how they react to us. *Mumble: Oh, everyone turn left. (They turned left) *Phoenix: Where are we going? *Mumble: This is our stop. The Land. *Terry: Alright, a place to live. *Mumble: Let's land. (They land on the grass) *Rinaldo: This place isn't spooky after all. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 2) Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Crossovers